Vergiftung durch Psychedelika
Die Vergiftung durch Psychedelika bezeichnet in der heutigen Medizin neben dem gewöhnlichen Konsum auch die negativen Seiten des Rausches, wie z.B. der Zustand des Horrortrips. Die Intoxikation durch die Einnahme von Psychedelika lässt sich in vier Formen kategorisieren, die zum Teil während der akuten Rauschwirkung auftreten können, allerdings auch später, obwohl die Substanz den Körper schon lange verlassen hat. Eine tödliche Intoxikation ist kaum bekannt, allerdings wird die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten stark beeinträchtigt. Es können Drogeninduzierte Psychosen auftreten, die im schlimmsten Fall unheilbar sind. Akute Reaktion Die akute Verschlechterung der psychischen Verfassung während des Rausches des Konsumenten wird in der Szene auch als Horrortrip bezeichnet. Ursachen Die Ursachen einer akuten Reaktion können vielseitig sein. In der Regel wurden zum Zeitpunkt der Einnahme der Psychedelika die inneren und äußeren Faktoren nicht beachtet (Set und Setting). Dabei kann die äußere Umgebung als bedrohlich und Gegenstände können verzerrt wahrgenommen werden, die größer oder kleiner erscheinen und der Konsument das Gefühl habe, als würde er eingeengt sein. Eventuell wurde auch die eingenommene Dosierung unterschätzt, speziell bei LSD ist die richtige Dosierung unmöglich, und die Auswirkungen und Effekte wurden viel zu stark. Symptome Folgende Symptome können bei einer akuten Situation auftreten: * Verwirrtheitszustände * Starke Panik-und-Angstgefühle * Paranoide Vorstellungen * Dissoziative Störungen (z.B. Depersonalisation) * Katatonie (starke Verkrampfung des Körpers, Schweigen des Betroffenen, Widerstand) * Suizidgefährdung * Psychischbedingte Körperausfälle (Betroffener hat das Gefühl nicht mehr richtig zu atmen) * Ich-Störungen Generell können diese Symptome den ganzen Rausch lang begleiten und, je nach Dosierung, maximal 24-48 Stunden dauern. In den meisten Fällen klingen die psychotischen Symptome nach der Wirkdauer ab. Bleiben die Vergiftungserscheinungen noch länger als drei Tage bestehen, wird häufig von einer drogeninduzierten Psychose gesprochen. Behandlung ; Erste Hilfe Bevor der Notruf angerufen wird, sollte abgeschätzt werden, wann der Wirkstoff im Körper abgebaut und somit die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. In der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ansprechbar und die Folgen des Notrufs wurden erspart. Der Betroffene sollte unter genauer Beachtung gestellt werden, dabei wird auch die Schaffung einer ruhigen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre empfohlen. Ängstliche Personen oder störende Reize könnten die Situation verschlimmern und sollten daher entfernt werden. Der Wechsel der Umgebung kann hilfreich sein, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Gegenstände vorhanden sein sollten, mit dennen der Konsument sich oder andere verletzen könnte. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden (Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung aber auch Gefühle von einer Erstickung, obwohl keine äußeren Merkmale sichtbar sind), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden. Im Internet wird auch die Einnahme von Vitamin C und Zucker empfohlen, da das Gehirn durch den Zucker angeregt werden soll um die Verwirrtheitszustände zu reduzieren und der Placebo-Effekt, dass der Konsument ein Gegengift zu sich nehme, soll sein übriges tun. Einige Konsumenten sind im Besitz von hochpotenten Opioiden sowie Benzodiazepinen, welche einen Trip abbrechen können. ; Medikamentös Die klinische Therapie sieht die Gabe von 10 bis 30 mg Diazepam in oraler, in schweren Fällen injizierter, Applikation vor, um den Konsumenten zu beruhigen.Strassman RJ: Adverse reactions to psychedelic drugs. A review of the literature., (1984) in J Nerv Ment Dis 172:577-94. ; Psychotherapeutisch Die Behandlung von akuten Panikreaktionen sieht die Schaffung einer entspannenden und beruhigenden Atmosphäre vor, um die Angst zu reduzieren, dabei sollte auf eine sichere Umgebung geachtet werden, in welcher der Konsument sich oder andere nicht verletzen könnte. Ärzte, Krankenschwester oder Pfleger sollten den Betroffenen beruhigen und ihm deutlich machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert habe und sich sein Zustand bald verbessern würde. Darüberhinaus sollte der Patient auch nicht alleine gelassen werden, sondern ein ruhiger, unterstützender Vertrauter, wobei auch Freunde oder Familienmitglieder hilfreich sein können. Die Fixierung des Patienten ist kontrainduziert, da die Angst und Panikreaktionen verstärkt werden und demzufolge der Zustand des Betroffenen sogar schwerwiegender werden kann. Es wurden zwei Fällen von akutem Nierenversagen nach der Fixierung durch eine Zwangsjacke dokumentiert. Dabei entstand eine Rhabdomyolyse, die Auflösung der quergestreiften Muskelfasern, aufgrund der Kombination der Fixierung und den gefährlichen Bewegungen wie Krämpfen des Betroffenen, welche durch die Substanz ausgelöst wurden sind.Brown MJ: Acute renal failure due to rhabdomyolysis associated with use of a straitjacket in lysergide intoxication. (1984) in Br Med J (Clin Res Ed) 288:1949-50. Dennoch sollten Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden, um Selbstverletzungen oder gefährliche Angriffe des Betroffenen verhindern zu können. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt ist nicht immer nötig, außer wenn die Gefahr eines Suizids oder der Ausbruch einer Psychose besteht. Nach der Reaktion sollte der Betroffene psychiatrisch untersucht und erst bei normalen, mentalen Status entlassen werden. Andauernde psychotische Reaktion Im schlimmsten Fall bleiben die negativen Rauschzustände länger als die eigentliche Wirkdauer bestehen. Häufig wird von einer Drogeninduzierten Psychose gesprochen. Dabei besteht eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewöhnlichen Psychose. Die negativen erlebten Auswirkungen der akuten Reaktion bleiben länger als 48 Stunden bestehen, bis zu 5 Jahren oder können zum Teil sogar unheilbar sein.Abraham HD: Visual phenomenology of the LSD flashbacks. (1983) Arch Gen Psychiatry.40:884-9. Ursachen Die Forschung geht davon aus, das der Konsument eine entsprechende Veranlagung haben muss, um an einer persistenten Psychose zu erleiden, wobei sehr häufig LSD, aber auch Psilocybin und Meskalin, als Auslöser einer latenten Psychose gesehen wird, die sich sogar ohne Konsum von Halluzinogen entwickelt haben könnte. Der Konsum von Psychedelika kann schon existierende Psychosen oder andere psychische Probleme verstärken. Hofmann warnt, dass selbst Menschen mit einer stabilen Persönlichkeit und guter Vorbereitung eine Psychose erleiden können. Auch die Verstärkung von schon existierenden psychischen Problemen oder Psychosen durch den Konsum ist wahrscheinlich. Eine weitere Theorie ist eine mögliche neurotoxische Wirkung von LSD auf die 5-HT2A Rezeptoren.Lerner AG, Gelkopf M, Skladman I, et. al.: Flashback and hallucinogen persisting perception disorder: clinical aspects and pharmacological treatment approach. (2002) Isr J Psychiatry Relat Sci 39:2:92-9. Symptome * Psychose tritt nach Konsum von halluzinogenen Drogen auf * Psychotische Reaktionen treten, trotz Wirkende, weiter auf * Länger anhaltende Paranoide-sowie-Angstzustände * Ähnliche Erscheinigungen wie beim akuten Zustand Spontaner Rauschzustand Als Flashback werden Phänomen dokumentiert, in denen Personen im Alltag plötzlich Psychedelika typische Symptome hatten, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Substanz eingenommen hatten. Es gibt zurzeit keine eindeutige Erklärung für das Phänomen. Flashbacks sind kaum untersucht und wurden nicht als offiziele psychiatrische Störung anerkannt. Häufig sind Flashbacks nur kurzlebig, schwach ausgeprägt und werden durch Auslöser wie Alkohol, Cannabis, Stress oder andere Faktoren ausgelöst. Symptome (Flashbacks) * Plötzlich auftretender Rauschzustand * Zustand ist kurzlebig und schwach ausgeprägt * Positive sowie negative Zustände sind möglich * Verschiedene Auslöser wie Stress oder bestimmte Reize Eine weitere spontane Form wird die HPPD Krankheit angesehen. Dabei haben Betroffene plötzlich Pseudohalluzinationen, obwohl der Rausch schon lange abgeklungen ist. Ein Unterschied zum Flashback ist die längere Dauer der Störung und sie sogar bei Personen, die schon jahrelang absistenz geworden sind, vorkommen kann. HPPD wird definiert durch DSM-IV und hat in diesem Klassifikationssystem den Diagnoseschlüssel 292.89. Die Pseudohalluzinationen müssen den Betroffenen im normalen Leben einschränken und andere Ursachen, wie Epilepsie, Delirium oder Schizophrenie müssen ausgeschlossen werden, damit HPPD diagnostiziert werden kann. Symptome (HPPD) * Plötzlich auftretende Pseudohalluzinationen (z.B. geometrische, farbige Gesichter) * Länger bestehende Pseudohalluzinationen (z.B. beim betrachten einer weißen Wand) Sonstige Nachwirkungen Ursachen Aufgrund der starken Wirkung auf die Psyche gibt es auch Berichte, dass Psychedelika weitere reversible nicht psychotische Nachwirkungen auslösen können. Häufig treten diese Nachwirkungen nach einer angstvollen Rauschwirkung auf. Symptome 63 Patienten, die unter nachträglichen emotionalen Verstimmungen erlitten, wurden untersucht und in eine Statistik zusammengefasst.Smart FR, Bateman R: Unfavorable reactions to LSD: a review and analysis of the available case reports. (1967) Can Med Assoc J 97:1214-1221.: * 39 litten dabei unter kurzzeitigen Panikstörungen sowie Verwirrtheitszuständen * 17 bekamen Depressionen * 5 zeigten antisoziale oder psychopathische Persönlichkeitsveränderungen * 1 war stark "motorisch angespannt" * 1 litt unter einer chronischer Angststörung Einzelnachweise